1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to computer techniques, and more particularly to electronic device systems utilizing modified character input methods.
A cell phone is not very convenient for text input since it is typically equipped with a numeric keypad rather than an alphanumeric keyboard. For example, because 26 letters are mapped to 8 numeric keys means that one numeric key would have to represent three to four letters.
In an existing input method, one keystroke on a key representing “A”, “B”, and “C” can be recognized as to present a character candidate “A”, two keystrokes to present “B”, and three keystroke to present “C”. Inputting character “C” is always more complex and difficult than “A” and liable to lead to mistakes. For example, inputting “C” requires repeatedly and rapidly pressing a specific key three times, during which “A”, “B”, and “C” are orderly presented. An additional key press causes the desired “C” to be missed and leads to reiteration of “A”, “B”, and “C”, which is very troublesome and time consuming.